A Demon Mew
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: A story about a mew who is also a demon! pls R&R. :
1. A gift from someone

**A Demon Mew**

**Vol 1**

**Chapter I**

**A Gift from Someone**

It was a boring day, and Giashu was as bored as his mind could get. As he sat there, he heard footsteps outside. The door bell rang, and he got up to answer the door. He signed for the package and took it inside.

"God you're tiny!" he said to himself, plopping it down on his table. He opened the box and stared at the inside of it. The object in the box was a tiny needle. It seemed to be filled a green liquid.

"This ether could be drugs, or some medication that my doctor advised, but I don't remember. Ether way, I guess I'll use it." He injected the green liquid, took out the needle, and dropped to his knees, and then to a seemingly dead position.

**Meanwhile**

"Did you give him the DNA?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah, about that," said Keiichiro.

"What?"

Apearently, some of the DNA was demon."

"HOW THE HECK WAS IT DEMON DDNA!?"

"I really don't know."

"It's ok. We just have to keep the secret that he's a demon from him."

"I guess we can sweep this one under the rug."

**Back at the house**

As he stood there, unable to move, a Black Leapord approched him. It was very big, but he was somehow calm. The Leapord walked up to him. As it rubbed it's head agenst him, it fused into him. One thing was going through his head as he watched this happen, "What the..."

As it fully fused with him, he became dissy. After it was fully fused, he feel o the ground.

He woke up dazed and confused, then looked at his clothes.

"WHAT THE-"


	2. The ways of the Mew

**Chapter II**

**The Ways of the Mew**

Giashu stared at his clothes. They were black and his shirt was a kimono-like robe. His pants were very long and were lose at the leg end. His appearance had changed too. He had pitch black hair with black cat ears. He had black angle wings and a cat tail. He also had whiskers and a strange symbol below his eye along with 2 inch long nails. As he stared at himself, a creature came up to him from behind. The creature went around into his face, startling him.

"Who the heck are you," said Giashu after the panic settled.

"I am XVA-28009, but you can call me kitty," said the creature.

It looked like a black cat, only it had wings, tiny hands and feet, and its head was a lot bigger than its body.

'Kitty, eh? That's a puny name,' Giashu said smirking.

"I'll show you who's puny!" said Kitty, getting worked up.

"Kitty, enough!" said a person, now walking out of the closet.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

"My name is Ryou," said the person, "and it's not of importance how I got here. What's important is that you are a mew."

"A what?"

"A mew. Oh, that's good."

"What?"

"Come with me."

They went to a field and saw a huge bird.

"Why in the world did you drag me to this giant bird!?" screamed Giashu

"So you can learn to fight,' said Ryou.

He then gave a brief explanation.

"So how do I unlock this power?"

"You already have."

"What?"

He then explained a little more.

"Ok, I'm ready!"

He then followed his instinct, and he won.

"Cool!"

"Ok, we have to go. Come to this address at noon tomorrow."

"Is it a place with fish, 'cause I suddenly really want fish!"

"Yes, we have fish."

"Yay, fish rules!"


	3. A Puzzling Mystery Part One

**Chapter III**

**A Puzzling Mystery Part 1**

The breeze was calm as Giashu walked down the sidewalk to the address. When he got there, he noticed it was a café. He went inside and saw Ryou.

"Come with me to the basement," Ryou said.

"Why?" Giashu asked.

"Because I said so," replied Ryou.

They then went into the basement. He saw all the servers standing in a line. Almost everyone was female, except for one.

"This is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding," Ryou said pointing to everyone. "Also, the male one is Likio," he said pointing to the male waiter.

"Why am I meeting these people?" Giashu asked.

"Because they are also mews and will be helping you fight the enemy, and will be your business partners."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a mew, so while you help save whatever must be saved, you must work here at the café. You could call this our HQ. We hide it as a café."

"If you say so," Giashu said.

"Now only one question remains," said Ryou.

"What might that be?" asked Giashu.

"Who is the enemy? That bird wasn't a Chimera Anima because when we killed it, it dissolved into thin air. The scanner was picking up its readings as a Chimera Anima, but there is no way a Chimera Anima would dissolve. They usually split apart from the animal they possess, and look for another host."

"So what could it be?"

"I have no idea."

**To be continued!**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Next time, the mystery will be solved, but other questions will still remain. Also, is Giashu falling in love!? Keep an eye out for the next chapter!

**The next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. A Puzzling Mystery Part Two

**Chapter IV**

**A Puzzling Mystery part 2**

The next day, after deciding to wait till the new enemy makes his appearance, everyone was working away, except for Giashu. He seemed to be staring at Ichigo. Ichigo noticed, and walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Giashu just sat there.

"Hello!? I asked if you were ok!"

"What? Oh, I'm fine," he said.

"Ok, if you say so," she replied.

Next thing they knew, they were called down to the basement. Ryou was waiting.

"Ok, we've figured it all out," he said.

"That's great!" said Mint.

"Well, we know that whoever's doing this is at the bottom Tokyo Tower right now."

"So let's go!" said Ichigo.

Giashu just sat there watching Ichigo run off.

Ichigo looked in and asked, "You sure you're ok?"

"What? Oh coming!" Then he raced off.

When they got there, they saw a person cloaked in a black robe with a hood (kind of like a grim reaper cloak). His face was covered half by the hood, and half by shadows, making it impossible to see.

"Welcome," he said.

"What's your name and what are you doing here!" said Ichigo.

"My name is Reachu, and everything else is on a need to know bases, and no one needs to know right now."

"No one except you and us!" said Mint.

"Let me tell you something," he said now in front of her holding up her chin with his bony index finger. "You have no say in that. I say that the only person who needs to know is me! You aren't allowed to tell me otherwise!"

He floated backwards and used a physic power to force her backwards without touching her. She flew back and landed in the grass, in a little pain, but not seriously injured.

"This is going to be where your plans end!" shouted Ichigo.

She attempted to hit him, but he teleported a short distance away and she missed. She stumbled and fell forward.

"You know, you're just as klutzy as everyone else says you are. I'm sorry, but I got to go. I wish I brought you a present, but I don't have time. My work here is done. Ta ta.

"We will get you!!" she said screaming into the air where he had disappeared.

Giashu was standing there staring at her.

"Earth to Giashu," said Ichigo, "WAKE UP!"

"Whaaaaaaaa!! Oh, it's you. I guess I dozed off." He then walked back to the café.

"You were wide awake. Also, that's the wrong way!"

"Oh, hee hee. I knew that." He turned around and walked back to the café in the right direction.

"I swear something's wrong with him."

She them walked back with everyone else.

**In the next chapter:**

Giashu admits his love for Ichigo (if you didn't figure it out until now, you must be completely dumb). What will her reasponse be? Also, what will happen when Giashu has to face off with the enemy by himself? All this and more in Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. A face off

**Chapter V**

**A Face off**

A week later, they were all doing the usual thing they do. Mint was on her tea break, Lettuce was trying to serve the tables and, being the klutz she is, tripping over her own feet and breaking the dishes. She has actually kept a record of how many sets of fine china she's broke every week. So far, her record is 15 sets in one week. She's starting to break them purposely to try to break that record. So far, she obviously hasn't succeeded. She's really close, and today is Friday. Getting back on topic, Ichigo is yelling at Mint for not helping, as usual, and Pudding is adding to the chaos by trying to put on a show and not minding the fragile objects around him. Zakuro is doing all the hard work because no one else is doing the work besides lettuce (who is no help because she can't get the orders to the tables without spilling them and breaking dishes. Also, she used to be able to at least get one or two dishes to a table in one day, but since she is trying to break her record, she hasn't got any to a table. In fact, they usually don't let her work so she doesn't break a lot of the expensive dishes. That's what has been keeping her from breaking her record.)

Also, Ichigo has been yelling at Giashu who has been sitting with Mint and staring at Ichigo not doing anything. Also, Likio has been yelling at Mint with Ichigo and keeps yelling at her when Ichigo goes to bring Giashu off the moon and back to earth.

"Ok! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" screamed Ichigo when the café was empty. "GIASHU HAS TO START WORKING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! STOP STARING AT ME AND WORK!!"

"What did you say?" he asked in a voice that sounded like he was half asleep.

"WORK, NOW!!" she yelled at a voice that was as loud as a jet plane in front of his face.

Giashu immediately sprung up off the chair, making it slide back a little and tip over from being startled. "Gotcha," he said, still feeling the aftershock of the yell and being startled. He then went to clean. Mint, in fear, also got up and started helping him. Zakuro and everyone else sat down and watched them do the work out of fear.

"As they closed down at the end of the day, Giashu went over to Ichigo.

"Do you know why I haven't been working?" he said after gulping.

"Is it because of the fact that you are messed up in the head?"

"No, but nice try. It's because… I love you."

At that moment, her eyes popped open. She was as wide eyed as an owl. Then, without saying a word, she turned and ran to go out the door. The door was closed so she ran face first into the closed door. She backed up, pulled the door open, and then ran out the door. Giashu just stood there, watching her the entire time, but not with that look of adoring, but the look of a broken heart.

The next day, he dragged his feet to the café. He went in and dragged his feet to the kitchen. He usually did kitchen duty the first half, then after the lunch rush, Likio would do kitchen duty and Giashu would take Likio's place as the janitor. No one was there when Giashu was announcing his love for Ichigo, so they didn't know what had transpired. They were completely puzzled. They asked him what was wrong, and he just sighed. For the whole day, he didn't speak a word. The only sounds that came from his mouth that day were sighs.

Ryou came up at the end of the day and said, "Reachu has been spotted at the harbor."

"Out in the ocean?" asked Ichigo.

"No, just at the docks," Ryou replied.

"Let's go!" said Lettuce almost stumbling over.

They all ran out the door, leaving Giashu behind.

"What's the matter?" asked Ryou.

Giashu just sighed and dragged his feet slowly out the door.

The rest of the mews got there first. When they got there, they saw Reachu standing on a dock facing the ocean talking to them as if he knew they were there.

"The ocean is vast isn't it?" Reachu said. "All that water. To think that all this water came from streams. Those streams came from mountain snow. Have you ever wondered what the world looked like before the mountain snow started to melt at the bottom and formed these oceans? You can only see the world's oceans as snow and the sea beds as plain land if you go back to just before the snow became the oceans. If you go any further back, you will not have mountains. Any more forward, and you have oceans and mountains that are losing snow to the oceans. However, with my pains, the world's mountains will look like they did before they lost the snow, but not too far before that they are not yet fully formed. The best part, it will stay like that for as long as time continues. The snow will never melt, and oceans will never form."

"Why would you like that?" asked Ichigo. "How would it benefit an old man like you?"

"Do you know who you are speaking too? You must be foolish to talk to me like that."

"As a matter affect, Reachu, I don't know what your back story is. Are you supposed to be the first emperor of Japan?"

"I think you are taking it one step too far. To answer your question, how it would benefit me is on a need to know basses, and I'm-"

"We know, the only one who needs to know. Would you just stop that already?"

"You are taking it way too far. I thought you'd be a good little girl and not interfere, but you are starting to get in the way. You must be confined."

He then sealed them in an energy force.

"I just need to keep you here while I finish everything. Sorry there's no way you can get food or anything else, but try to make yourselves at home."

"Why don't you just dispose of us?"

"If I did, I wouldn't look mature."

"Say what?"

"A lot of people who try to take over the world get there tactics from shows. TV shows lie. In reality, people who dispose of the person who gets in the way are very immature."

"That doesn't sound right."

"It's because you watch too much pretend TV shows too."

"Whatever, but it still doesn't seem right to not dispose of us."

"You'll get used to it."

He then turned t walk away and saw Giashu standing there. Maybe it was a good thing he dragged his feet down the sidewalk five miles to get to the port. If he arrived with the mews, he'd be in that force field bubble thingy too.

"Who are you?" asked Reachu.

"My name's Giashu."

"Wow, that's the first time he's said a real word all day," said Pudding.

"I suppose you are with them?" asked Reachu, ignoring what pudding said.

"Yeah, now let them go."

"You think I'd do that just because you asked politely? Hahahaahhaha."

"You think I would exspect you to?."

"No, but I do know you have no chance," said Reachu.

"I'll show you who doesn't have a chance!" yelled Giashu. Then, in about 1 second, Giashu extended his nails and was able to cut Reachu's arm.

_This isn't right. _Thought Reachu._ The other one couldn't even touch me. This one actually cut me. This guy can't be one of them. Unless he is, and more._

"You have impressed me, a little," said Reachu with a smirk.

"I'm impressing myself," said Giashu.

Then, his instinct took over again. He held his arm out and a sword materialized from a bunch of orange squares. He then dashed toward Reachu. He started slicing at him with a barrage of strikes. Then, he took the blade and made a strike with more force than the others. Reachu flew back into a building. He slid down to the bottom. As he sat, he chuckled and darkness engulfed him. The green bubble disappeared and they all fell down. (The bubble was floating.)

"What just happened?" said Ichigo as she got up and dusted herself off. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Giashu "but do you love me now?"

"Dream on."

"Oh come on! What did I ever do?"

"It's not you. It's, it's-"

"What?"

"I already have a boyfriend."

Then, his eyes popped out. "Ok," he said after he recovered from the shock, "I understand." Then, he walked towards the right way back to the café in silence. Everyone followed except Mint and Ichigo.

"So he was sad because you said you didn't love him?"

"No. Last night, he said he loved me. Then, I just ran out the door. The funny part, the first try I ran into the door."

Then they laughed. After that, they walked back to the café and didn't say anything. It was the same way with everyone else. Everyone just walked back in silence.

**In the next chapter!**

Giashu was badly shaken by his experince with Ichigo and is having one of the worst meltdowns physicly possible! When he learns who Ichigo is in love with, he goes in for the kill. This rivalry may become a problem when Giashu must defeat Reachu once more. What will happen when this demon tries to kill Masay? Will anyone be able to stop Giashu and get him fighting Reachu in time? Find out in the next chapter. It's sure to be one where hearts will be furtherly broken and lives will be changed.

**Look out for chapter 6! Coming whenever I feel like it!**


	6. The Worst of Rivalry

Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**The Worst of Rivalry**

It was a great day, and Giashu was quietly cleaning up. He hadn't spoken for 5 days, not even a grumble, sigh, or moan. Just then, someone walked in.

Ichigo stopped shouting at Mint and looked at the visitor with a sparkle in her eye.

"Masaya, you're here," said Ichigo.

"That's her boyfriend," said Mint, leaning over to Giashu as to point the conversation towards him.

Immediately, Giashu's anger sparked. His cat ears pointed up and he showed clear anger.

"He's going down," he said through his grunted teeth.

"Ummm… I don't think that's a good idea," said Mint.

"I don't care. I will kill him!"

A couple days passed and he learned more about the person, named Masaya.

"That tree-hugging lover won't live till he's 21," Giashu said in raw anger.

Mint heard him and said, "You've been saying that for 3 days. Take a break."

Just then, Masaya walked through the door. Giashu pounced and would've hit him if it wasn't for Mint, who grabbed him by the leg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mint screamed.

"I WAN'T HIM DEAD!!" screamed Giashu in blind raw furry. Mint still had his leg and he was clawing to get out of her grasp and attack Masaya. Everyone was staring at them.

"Woah, calm down! You're attracting attention," she said, pulling him in.

He started to calm down and they talked a little. The next day, Masaya came again. Giashu went over to him and calmly said, "How about we have a little chat down at the harbor?"

"Ummmmm… I guess that's ok. What time?"

"8pm sounds like a reasonable time."

"Ok, see you there."

He turned and as he walked past Mint, she asked, "So I guess you are going to work things out tonight at the harbor?"

"You could say that."

"I'm glad you could resolve this in a peaceful way."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm happy about that too."

"Glad to hear that."

"Yeah whatever," he said and he started working on his position again.

At 8pm, Masaya was at the harbor. Then, something smashed his side. He flew across and landed on the ground on his other side.

"Hello," said a voice from the shadows. "I hope you had fun loving ichigo, but sadly your time is up." He drew a sword and at that instant, Masaya turned into the Blue Night. He tried to fight, but the creature was mostly in the shadows. When it attacked, it was too quick to see.

"Who are you!?" Masaya screamed into the shadows.

"Me? I am… Giashu," said the creature as it slowly walked into the circle of light that Masaya was under.

"Why are you doing this Giashu? You are on our side!"

"I wasn't the first person who loved Ichigo, but I don't care. She will be mine!"

"Wow! I've never thought someone would be so desperate to get a girl's love. I mean killing someone just to have their girlfriend is outrageous!"

"Well, you're seeing it now. Now fight!"

Meanwhile, back at the café, everyone was in a crisis. The café was being attacked by Reachu. Fortunately, Ichigo escaped and was running to get Giashu. When she got there, was she saw broke her heart. There, lying lifeless on the cement was Masaya.  
"Now you have no choice but to love me!" said Giashu happily as he came out of the shadows, nearly making Ichigo fall over.

"YOU DID THIS!?"

"Ummmm… uhhhhhh."

"YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO HEART! HOW COULD SOMEONE WITH A HEART KILL SOMEONE ELSE WHEN THEY DON'T DESERVE IT?!"

"I don't know. Maybe it was out of love?"

"THAT'S NOT LOVE! YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND AND EXSPECT ME TO LOVE YOU!?"

"In a sense, yes."

"THERE IS NO SENSE THAT MAKES THAT LOGICAL! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT THROUGH LIFE KILL PEOPLE WHO DON'T DESERVE IT!"

"Just great you blew it Giashu," Giashu said under his breath.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Giashu immediately ran back to the café. After he left the harbor, he really felt sad.

Back at the harbor, Ichigo was kneeling down beside the dead Masaya, sobbing, when she said, "I just remembered! I came here to get Giashu to help us! Oh god this isn't going to go well."

She immediately dashed for the gates that went out of the harbor.

**In the next chapter!**

The mews are still trapped in combat, and Giashu is nowhere to be seen! Plus, how else will the traumatic experience of the death of her dearly loved Masaya effect Ichigo? The suspense is at its peak in Chapter 7! Did I mention that this is the grand finally for this vol?


	7. The Begining of the End

Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

**The Beginning of the End**

Ichigo ran towards the café, knowing that Giashu was probably there fighting Reachu. When see burst through the café doors, sure enough, they were locked in combat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Lettuce, who was tied to a support beam that held up the café, "but they seem to be tearing rips in the space and time stream."

"Sure does look like it," said Mint.

It really did. There were freaky dimensional portals everywhere and the amount increased with every attack.

"That's not good," said Lettuce.

"Why isn't it good?" asked Mint.

"Those rips will cause the time line to eventually crumble and space will shatter. It doesn't happen right away, but it doesn't take long."

"How much time do we have left?" asked Mint.

"Somewhere around a year," replied Lettuce.

"What happens after the time stream and space collapse?"

"The universe and everything in it will disappear in a painful way."

"What do you mean by 'painful'?"

"In other words, we will feel the worst physical pain ever. The pain you would feel would be unmatchable to any other cause of pain."

By now, Reachu was tired. He made an escape and Giashu made a curse and a vow to kill him.

He then turned and untied everyone. Then, Lettuce told him about the problem.

"We better set up a new café somewhere else so no one steps in those portals," said Ryou.

"What you're saying, Lettuce," said Giashu, getting back on topic, "Is that this is the dawn of the end of the world?"

"Yeah, pretty much you hit the nail on the head."

"What you mean by 'pretty much'?"

"It's the end of the universe, not just the world."

"Oh, whatever you say. I have an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Ryou looking up from sweeping the floor.

"Why not try to stop it?"

"Good idea, but first we have to know how."

Just then, someone came through the door.

"MASAYA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" screamed Ichigo.

"Well, I almost didn't make it, but thanks to some doctors who found me just as I was about to die, I came through."

"Now that you know your boy firend is ok, will you love me?" asked Giashu

"No way, you still gave him major injury."

"I think I', going to regret ever attacking him," mumbled Giashu.

**In the next volume!**

OH EM GEEZORS! THEY ACTUALLY CAN STOP THE WORLD'S DISTRUCTION! How do they do it? READ VOL 2 AND FIND OUT.

**LOOK FOR IT ON FAN FICTION SOON!**


	8. Love Once More

Vol 2

**Vol 2**

**Chapter VIII**

**Love Once More**

It was a beautiful day because everything seemed happy. Well, almost everything. The only person not happy was Giashu. He was staring at his feet as he walked down the sidewalk. Poor Giashu was heartbroken, when suddenly…

"Masaya wait!" Screamed a voice as a boy ran down the sidewalk and bumped Giashu. Nether of them cared.

"I'm sorry, but Nature is my true love!" screamed the boy back. The boy was Masaya and on the way to school, he told Ichigo he loved nature more than her. When Giashu heard Masaya, he knew what happened. His ear perked up, and as Ichigo walked by, he took advantage of the opportunity.

"I'll be your boyfriend," he said in a kind voice.

"No thank you," said Ichigo, but then immediately, he turned her and kissed her on the lips without warning. A couple feet behind, Mint and Pudding were walking along and saw this.

"Looks like Giashu finally won her over, Na No Da," said Pudding as she giggled.

"You can say that again," said Mint.

"Looks like Gia-"

"Don't really say it again, Pudding."

"Gotcha', Na No Da."

The next day, they were at the café. Giashu was happier than when he was freed from the clutches of an evil banker trying to scam him into starting a bank account by saying it was an account that mailed you fish weekly. Ichigo was happier than when she learned that her great, great grandfather had passed away and gave her his giant strawberry garden that was the size of Oklahoma.

"Umm, what going on?" asked Ryou.

"LOVE THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!" Giashu said.

"I Guess Ichigo loves you, now?"

"Yes, but it did take a kiss to get me to see what was in front of me," said Ichigo.

"You're damn right it did!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! WE HAVE CHILDREN READING!"

"Ok, fine. You're beep right it did!"

"That's better!"

"Who was that?" asked Giashu.

"It was the writer."

"What writer?" asked Pudding.

"I'll explain later, right now, stop talking about it before you get me in trouble for breaking the 4th wall."

"Ok, Na No Da."

"Well, I hope no one get's distracted because of this."

"We won't." said Ichigo and Giashu together.

"Can we make out?" asked Giashu.

"Yes but in the closet."

"Ok," said Giashu as him and Ichigo went into the closet and shut the door.


	9. Last Hope

Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

**The Last Hope**

It was a day to remember at the new Café Mew Mew. They had finally figured out how to stop the collapsing of space and time.

"So let me get this strait," said Giashu. "I have to go into one of those dimensional portal thingies and kill an ultra powerful dimensional demon that our fight created to stop it from using its powers to collapse space and time."

"Yeah you pretty much hit the nail on the head there," said Ryou.

"Ok, this isn't going to be easy. If I do this, I'll die."

"Uhhhhhh…ummmm," hesitated Ryou.

"Ok Ryou spill the beans. Who am I? I've done amazing things I don't think my mew powers are doing."

"Ok. You see, somehow, mixed in with the formula to turn you into a black leopard, was demon DNA."

"Ok, that's pretty much all I need to know. Still, even with my demon powers, I need someone to help me."

"I'll do it!" said Ichigo. "I can't live without my love!"

"I'm sorry. This is too dangerous for you."

"Ok, well, who should go?" asked Ichigo.

"I know, but we're going to have a tough time convincing him."

"Who?"

Knock!

"Who's there!?"

"It's me, Giashu."

"What do you want?"

"I want your partnership."

"Let them in Reachu!"

"Ok, mom!"

He opened the door. Giashu came in and said, "You live with your mom?"

"Let's not talk about it."

They sat down the the topic was started immediately.

"So what do you need an enemy for?"

"To stop space and time from collapsing."

"You know how to do that?"

"Yeah. We have to destroy a powerful monster. I can't do it myself."

"Huh, interesting. I'm defiantly in, but only because I can't realize my dream if space and time collapses."

"Well, let's get prepared to get into one of those dimensional rifts."

**In the next chapter:**

Giashu Jumps feet first into the dimensional rift and into a journey like none he has faced before. The question is, is it too much of a challenge for him, even when he just started. The things they must fight to gain entry to the Parallel Dimension they must travel through to defeat the demon are proving to be tiring to defeat. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.

PS: This journey will spawn through many chapters. Basically, it makes up the rest of the second "book."


	10. The Beginning of a Journey

Chapter X

**Chapter X**

**The Beginning of a Journey**

_Go forward, not back._

_Never give up, even when everyone else has._

_The fate of the universe is in your hands._

_I think you are totally capable of this._

_Don't disappoint me._

_Ryou- just before Giashu left for the pathway to the 18__th__ Dimension_

"Ok Reachu," said Giashu panting, "what now?"

"I don't know," said Reachu, also tired.

"This is not right. We just came in five minutes ago. We still haven't reached the 18th Dimension, and we're already tired."

"I don't know, but we have to keep trying! This isn't some kind of toy or something at risk. This is the whole universe and every dimension anywhere!"

"You're right! Ok, let's give it our all!"

Then, they broke form their back to back stance and went to defeat the army of strange creatures that had surrounded them. When they finished, they ran down through the portal. They were now in the 18th Dimension. There was nothing but stars and things. To make the explanation short, it's like walking on a semi visible walkway in the middle of our space. They started walking. They had no clue as to where they should go, and they didn't need one. There was only one way to go.

Eventually, they came to a gate. The gate was the gateway to one last short stretch of vastness. Once they passed that, one more gate, would separate them and the demon. They were just two gates and a short stretch of space away form there goal. Then, all that would remain is getting Reachu. Giashu had a plan, but little did he know that when he destroyed the beast, this dimension would collapse. He would never get the chance to kill Reachu.

They looked at each other and nodded. They walked closer to the gate. It opened. They were getting closer with each step. They could see the giant gate in the distance. Then, they started to walk.

**In the next chapter:**

The next gate has been reached. However, apparently the demon had a surprise for them. Now, they have to verse creatures like nothing they've verse so far. Why? Well, they can regenerate, have the power of electricity and they have one serious bad temper. Can Giashu and Reachu give these creatures an attitude adjustment, or will their bad tempers prove too much. Plus, what will happen when Giashu gets his first look at his demonic opponent. Also, have we seen this demon before? Who could this demon be? That will also be uncovered in the next chapter.


	11. The Electromanics

Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

**The Electromanics**

They were now at the 2nd gate. It was amazing. They were finally here. Just as they thought they were home free and the only creature left to verse was the demon, they were ambushed. Five Creatures with yellow spiky hair, yellow eyes, and bodies with the hands and feet floating in place with invisible arms appeared before them. They were about 4 feet tall and didn't seem happy.

"I think they want a fight," said Reachu.

"Well then it's a fight they're gonna get! Ready?"

"You bet!"

"Mew Giashu metamorphosis!"

"God, that still sounds stupid!"

"Yeah, but I have to say it to transform. Oh well, let's get em!"

Giashu attacked one of them. Then, the attack's mark was filled in.

"Beep he regenerated!"

'Thank you for caring about the viewers."

"You're welcome Mr. Author."

"So how do we get them?"

"There has to be some core."

He looked at the chest and saw a glowing orb.

"That's it! Attack the orbs in their chests!"

"Ok got it!"

They attack the glowing yellow orbs in each of the 5 creatures' chests. Each time, they were permanently destroyed.

"That was easier than I thought," said Reachu.

"Tell you the truth, I really didn't care it was easy!"

They went through the gate and what they saw was astonishing.

"WHERE'S THE BEEP DEMON!" screamed Giashu when he and Reachu made it through.

"I have no clue, but apparently, there must be none," said Reachu.

"Are you saying Ryou lied?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"How dare-"

"How pitiful that you are fighting your temporary partner."

"Who are you?" said Giashu.

"I am the person you have searched for."

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I already have. You just don't know what the demon looks like. So you can't see who it is."

"I can see perfectly fine and I only see me and Reachu."

"What about you're shadow?"

"My shadow? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your shadow is your dark side. It is in here. You see, the 18th dimension is the shadow Dimension. Do you know the name of your enemy?"

"No, I do not. What might his name be?"

At that point, his shadow separated from him. It formed into an exact replica of him, only He had more of an evil look. His hair was wild and spiky and he seemed to give off an evil vibe. However, the clothes were the same as his mew form.

"His name is Giashu," said the shadow in a voice that sounded like Giashu's only with another voice speaking at the same time.

"Who are you! Where did you come from!"

"My name is Giashu and I am from you. Don't you get it? I am your dark side."

Giashu looked at his dark side blankly.

"Let's get him Giashu," said Reachu.

"Ok let's do it!" said Giashu breaking from the trance.

**In the next chapter:**

It's a face off! Giashu and Reachu verses Dark Giashu (good name huh?) and what a face off it will be! Then, well, wait till you see it! It's an amazing thing. I gave a hint of it in the previous chapter before the chapter you just read. Just wait till you see it! It's all happening next!

**LOOK FOR CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON!**


	12. Dark Giashu

Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

**Dark Giashu**

They took their battle stance and it begun. Giashu went right and Reachu stayed for support. Dark Giashu Cut up the middle and came for Reachu. Now think of the situation. When Giashu attacked Reachu head on, he was pretty badly damaged. I never mentioned it, but Giashu's human form has managed to suppress about half of his demon's power. This is because of a natural human instinct. He has no control over it so it's going to happen. He can gain control with training, but that has nothing to do with this. This is the dark half of his demon side. Basically, Giahsu has all his demon power of his good side, just half of it suppressed and the dark side which would take over someday if not released has an equal amount of energy. However, it must take over to use this power. So, if Reachu is hit by Dark Giashu, he'll be hit with double the force Giashu hit him with. Ok, let's continue with the story.

"! This is gonna hurt," said Reachu.

The impact hit full force, sending Reachu flying and slamming into the gate with so much force, it cracked and the crack went to the top of the gate's door.

" it! Now I got to fight him by myself!" said Giashu in anger.

He pulled out his sword and used the same moves he used on Giashu. Direct hit with no damage.

"WHAT THE-"

SLAM!!

Dark Giashu slammed right into him causing him terrible pain, but amazingly, he stayed on his feet.

"HOW IN THE WORLD TO I BEAT THIS GUY?!"

The answer then came clear. He needed light. If he was his shadow, he would disappear in light. Or at least become weak. That would give him his chance to make a death blow. However, where would they get light in the vast, darkness of space? Suddenly, his blade began to glow a little. The light was enough to make Dark Giashu squint, but he needed more. He instinctively held his blade out, pointing at Dark Giashu. Then, the stars began to glow a lot bright than before. They shined directly onto Dark Giashu. It was a beam of light shot directly at him. When it disappeared, Giahsu immediately struck him. He cut him in half with a horizontal hit and ended with his back facing Dark Giashu. Dark Giahsu's two halves were blown away like dust in the wind. Giashu looked back to see the last bit of his evil half disappear with the wind.

"I don't get it," said Reachu. "Why did his body blow away like sand when there is no wind in space?"

"The 18th dimension is a dimension where wind blows in space, unlike our dimension."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, there's wind in this space. I'm surprised you never asked why we could breathe earlier and find this out then?"

"It never crossed my mind. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised I never asked too."

Giashu then walked over and picked up Reachu by the middle area of his robe.

"What the heck are you doing!?"

"Killing you. Remember, once the mission is done, our partnership is over."

"Shouldn't we get out of here first?"

"Why should we?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, it looks like the dimension is collapsing. If we are here for too long, we will die. We would be dead because we never existed. It's like what would happen if he collapsed space and time, but only this dimension is affected."

Giashu threw Reachu to his right and he landed on the floor a couple feet away with a hard thud. Giashu then bolted. Reachu got up, dusted his robe off, and bolted after him.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" said Reachu.

"I told you we are no longer partners. The deal is up," replied Giashu.

"Fine then!"

They started running side by side. After while, they pulled out their weapons and began to clash. They were so busy; they never noticed they passed the last get before the portal to the 1st dimension. There were more enemies at the portal, but they blew by them. They were almost out, but it would be tight. They both made it through, but just barely. Their fight continued inside the old café.

"I'm ready to fight to the death, and this time, I'm holding nothing back," said Giashu.

"Just don't make any portals," said Reachu.

"Ok, but no matter what, you going to die!"

"I don't count on it!"

To Be Continued…

**In the next chapter:**

The finally has come, and I think we've seen it before. The only difference is there are no freaky portals. Plus, Giashu starts to train on begin able to control when he suppresses his demon power.


	13. Training

Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

**Training**

They were locked in mid combat. Giashu and Reachu were ready to fight to the death. It was a long fight, but it ended not with a death like promised, but with Reachu tiring out, again. He made a quick escape, and left Giashu to look around.

"Wow, our battle brought what was left of the old Café Mew Mew to complete ruins," said Giashu.

Then, he landed (yes he can fly. Why would he have fallen angel wings if he couldn't use them?) Just in time to talk with Ryou.

"Hey, I don't know if you know this, but half of your demon power is being suppressed,"

"Wow, I'm surprised this is only half!"

Just then, his wings disappeared.

"Now your human side has suppressed all of it. You have to gain control of it so you can choose to suppress it."

"Ok, how?"

"You must train."

"Ok, well, I guess we should start today."

They went back to the café. For days they trained on being able to get his angel wings back, but they never appeared. However, no matter what, he kept trying.

**In the next chapter (plus an explanation on why this chapter was so short):**

Sorry it was really short, but I have plans that required me to cut it off here. If I continued, I'd be going into Volume 3's "territory." Basically, it wouldn't work out to not end it here. I'm very sorry.

PS- the next chapter is going to be a little bit of a horror story type thing because the idea came form the movie trailer of Quarantine. So I'm sorry for the scariness. If you don't read the next volume because not knowing the storyline is better than being scared to death or if you don't is your decision. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time.

NOW TIME FOR THE PREVIEW!

WOOT! It's time for the 3rd volume! It's going to have a little horrorness in it too! Who ready? I'm ready! Well, wait till you see it. I don't want to give previews for the whole 3rd volume so it's a better horror thingy. If I told you what to exspect, you'd know. With horror stories, you aren't supposed to know what will happen next. Sorry I didn't put in the story details that it's horror, but the 3rd volume is only horror, not the whole story. Well, I can't wait and I'm sure you guys can't too!


	14. The House

Vol 3

**Vol 3**

**Chapter XIV**

**The House**

They all ran down the stairs. Ryou was waiting for them.

"Today, the fire department needs your help getting many victims in a fire," he said. They immediately ran out the door. They had no idea what this mission would really turn into.

They got there and saw that the blaze was almost out. They went in and when the blaze was out, they still had no victims. Three firemen had gone in as well.

**Down outside the building:**

"What do you mean the people in that building are sick? How does it make a serious problem?" said the fire chef.

"You don't get it!" said the health inspector. "These people have a disease that basically makes them into things that should've never existed! They are now like zombies, only they don't eat humans."

"What do they do to humans?"

"You don't want to know."

He stared at him wide eyed, and then the chef turned and shouted, "Quarantine that building! Don't let anyone in or out!"

"But Bobby, Tokyo Mew Mew is still inside along with our three fire fighters."

"The fire fighters are going to die, but Tokyo Mew Mew should be fine," he said. They boarded up the building and that was it.

**Back inside**

A TV was on, and they were watching the news. They knew everything.

Just then, the fight fighter named Bill started to scream. He was dragged into the darkness around them. They knew who caused it.

"Mew Giashu Metamorphosis!"

He didn't transform and just stood their.

"WHAT THE BEEP!"

"Weird, we can't transform in here," said Zakuro.

"But Gishu has demon powers, Na No Da!" said Pudding.

"I'm sorry guys, but my demon powers are being fully suppressed by my human side."

"Didn't Ryou teach you how to stop it?" asked Lettuce.

"Yeah, but I never got it," said Giashu.

"SO WE ARE TRAPED IN HERE WITH LOONY PEOPLE!?" screamed Mint.

"I'm sorry but yes."

"At least I'm trapped with my love," said Ichigo.

"So am I," said Giashu.

"I'm in here with my favorite super model!" said Mint.

"I'm in here with Tar Tar!" said Pudding.

"Tar Tar's at his planet," said Ichigo.

"Oh, ok Na No Da."

"Well, brace yourselves. This is going to be a bad experience," said Mint.

**In the next chapter:**

Woops, I forgot I not doing these for this volume.


	15. Working up a Plan

Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

**Working up a Plan**

The day was clear, the sun was shining, and everyone was stuck inside a quarantined house with a bunch of non-human humans. They were thinking of ways to get out. At this time, all the firefighters had been dragged away to some place in the mysterious house. Next would be a mew.

"Ok, what can we do?" said Ichigo.

"How about kick the boards off the window. Even a human can do that," said Giashu.

"Umm, one, they are not boards. They are Slabs of highly reinforced steel. Two, they are bolted to the walls with heave duty built. I don't think we are going to be kicking that down without powers anytime soon."

"Ok, how about we train Giashu?" said Mint.

"Ok, one problem. We don't know how!"

"Geeze it's just a thought."

"I KNOW!" said Giashu.

"WHAT!?" said everyone else in unison.

"IT'S OUR ONLY OPTION! WE MUST SIT HERE AND LET FATE HANDLE THE REST!"

"Good idea," said Ichigo.

They all sat down on the bed.

"You really think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd be able to get out anyway."

Then, we heard footsteps. A zombie like creature stepped partially into the light of the TV.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Pudding as the Zombie stretched its arms and grabbed him.

"Well, Pudding is gone," said Giashu.

Just then, another one came and took Zakuro. She didn't scream though.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Mint.

"Well, there goes Zakuro," said Giashu.

"I don't feel right not doing anything," said Ichigo standing up.

"Neither do I," said Giashu, "but we can't do anything."

"Oh right," said Ichigo as she sat down and watched Mint cry.

Just then, one grabbed Ichigo.

**In the next chapter:**

Giashu is heart broken, and the last two mews besides him, Lettuce and Mint get dragged to there doom. It's gonna be a short chapter, but it promises to be a good one.

**Chapter 16 coming soon!**


	16. Alone

**Chapter XVI**

**Alone**

"Ichigo! NNNNNNNoooooooooooooo!"

"Never mind me! You have to get out!"

"I can't leave you!"

"You must! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't!"

"If you want to save me, you need your demon powers!"

"I don't know how!"

"I trust you'll get to me in time!"

"I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's too late."

"Do you think I'll ever find you?"

"I think so. For now, however, I must leave."

Giashu let go as Ichigo said, "So long, Giashu!!!"

Giashu fell to his knees and cried in his hands. Mint and Lettuce came to comfort him.

"No!" He shouted jolting up. "I'm not letting ichigo die at the hands of those ugly, shriveled up, prunny zombie things. I'm going to go find her."

"I want a light. I'm not leaving here without a flashlight!" said Mint.

Giashu reached under the bed and pulled out a flash light, flickered it on, and said, "Let's go!"

"They walked off through the house with only a flashlight for protection."

"I don't like this," said Lettuce.

"Too bad! I'm going to find Ichigo!"

Just then, Lettuce got dragged and Mint followed. Giashu pointed the flashlight at it and followed it. He, shortly after, lost sight of the creatures, as well as Lettuce and Mint.

"Well, I'm all alone. Time to find where these Zombies store their food for the winter, alone."

Then Giashu started to walk. He was alone, with only a dim flashlight to show him the way. The "Prune Zombies" could attack at anytime, and they weren't afraid of the light, unlike fake ghosts. This wasn't a dumb, unbelievable horror movie, this was a real life horror in the making. Despite all this, Giashu pushed onward. Just as all hope was lost, he found his way to what appeared to be a living room. However, it wasn't your everyday living room. It had cocoons. The cocoons were semi transparent yellow color. Giashu, came up to one of these things. He rubbed his hand on it and it wasn't slimy. He rubbed off what looked like some kind of frost that you get on your car window when it's cold outside, and the heater is on. When he rubbed this off, he jumped back. For there, inside the cocoon, was Ichigo.

**A preview that is not really a preview**

Woot! Next chapter is the season finnally! I know it's short, but that's all to the 3rd volume. Then, find out what happens, when this bazzar illness gets released on the streets! This is gonna be cool!

PS, srry it took so long, I've been busy and finally got bored enough to write this. Lol.


	17. Unlocking True Power

**Chapter XVII**

**Unlocking True Power**

Giashu was standing there, looking at Ichigo inside the yellow cocoon. Then, he looked in all the other ones and saw everyone else.

"Ok, this is creeping me out. Let see if I can break them."

He punched the yellow one containing Ichigo. He hurt his hand and realized, they weren't coming out unless he could get his demon powers back. Just then, he heard heavy breathing from down the hall. The only hall out, was blocked by the residents of this twisted house. This seemed to be the end for Giashu. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst s they went to grab him. Just then, he heard them shriek in pain and terror. He opened his eyes and saw he was glowing brightly. They may not have been afraid of light, but this was blinding for a human. Apparently, it was for these things too. He brought out his sword and held it with great pride. Then, he unleashed hell. He attacked left and right, causing major injury to all of the creatures that came in his path, and even on some who wanted nothing to do with him. He destroyed the cocoons and broke down the wall. Everyone charged with joy, happy to see the light of day once more. However, this happiness was short lived. There was a problem rising, and Giashu could sense it. As everyone partied in the streets, Giashu stood there in the middle of the street away from the party, staring at the sky. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut, and he had every right to it.

"Come on Giashu! Let's dance!" said Ichigo slumping on his shoulder.

"Not right now," Giashu said, not moving his gaze form the sky. "We may be free of that house, but our problems with that disease have only begun. I can just feel it.

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be parting with everyone else," she said.

"By the way," he said finally looked at Ichigo a not the sky, "Isn't it kind of' dangerous to be dancing in a busy highway that isn't closed. I mean, you got the traffic backed up."

Ichigo stared at the huge line of cars then looked back and said, "Yeah, let's get these fire fighters home then let's get us home."

Then, they all walked out of the street and back to the café. As they all partied down the sidewalk away form the house, not one of them noticed a wrinkly hand drag itself out of the hole in the house and start to merge with a wrinkly body.

**In the next chapter:**

So, it's the end of the third volume. However, their trouble with the disease is still very strong. What happens when those yellow cocoons start popping up all over the city? Will the fact that Giashu can control his demon power and how much he uses be enough to stop the plague that will be set upon Tokyo? Find out in Volume 4!


	18. The Infection Spreads

**Chapter XVIIII**

**The Infection Spreads**

Hey guys! It's been a while. Anyways, for a quick refresher, we left off where Giashu freed the mews from a house full of infected people where mew powers were unusable. He had a bad feeling. Well, now that I'm fourteen, I see this whole story is kinda corny and a little poorly written. So I'm, from here on out, going to try to make it more enjoyable. Well, let's get started with the revamping. (FYI, no, the old part of the story will not be changed.)

**Back At Café Mew Mew**

There was something wrong. It was sunny. A beautiful breeze blew around the newly planted Japanese maple trees that stood like sentries on each side of the entrance to Café Mew Mew. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and their branches were waving tenderly in the breeze. So why was Giashu so concerned?

"Hey! Giashu! What the hell is wrong with you!" That was the first time Ichigo spoke to him like that since they became "boyfriend and girlfriend." Since then, it'd been "what's wrong honey" and "Sweetie; you face looks like you went face first in a death by chocolate cake. Go clear up please."

"It's just I'm very concerned about what happened back in that house. I don't think it's over"

"Get over it. It's in your head! Either way, concern or no concern, you need to work!"

"Your right!"

"I am? It's a Christmas merical!"

"uhhh, ok."

Just then, Ryou burst out of the basement.

"We got major problems!"

Everyone followed him downstairs.

"What's wrong?" exclaimed Zakuro.

"Well, I don't exactly know. All I know is that I've been getting some weird readings from normal civilians. The number of them with these weird readings is growing as we speak."

"It's all in my head, you said! Nothing's wrong you said!" Giashu said.

"Ok fine! I was wrong!" Ichigo responded. At that point she attempted to transform, but nothing happened. No one could transform.

"Well that's not a good sign," Ryou said. "Giashu, have you mastered your demon powers yet?"

"Uhhhh, a little bit."

"We're doomed."

Giashu burst out of the Café and a scene from a 1990s zombie film was there to greet him. People who looked like they came from the house that he'd been trapped in were flooding the streets. Cars were being smashed.

"Since when did these infected people have super strength? I mean come on, that's just cheap!"

Out in the distance, he saw something smashing its way through the crowd of infected. It was Reachu!

"Oh lord. That's the last thing I need!"

Then, an infected saw him, and lifted a car. It smirked. Just then, a look of evil turned into a look of pain. It burst to pieces, and the fell, and was sliced in half. The two halves exploded. Out of the dust cloud was Reachu.

"Why did you save me?"

"Well for two reasons. One, your kinda nice. I never had real friends. Growing up a demon can be hard. Two, they got my mother!"

"Ohh, uhhh… ok."

"So what's the plan this time?"

"I don't know. My guess is we stay alive until Ryou can give us a way to stop the infection. Most importantly, make sure they stay out of the café!"

"Stay alive, and keep out of café. Roger."

Zakuro: That was short.

Neko-kun: I know, but I got plans.

Zakuro: Like what?

Neko-kun: What fun will it be if I tell you?


End file.
